


Safety

by kkscatnip (autohaptic)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Buckets of Crazy, Community: smut_fest, F/F, Implied Character Death, Implied Incest, Implied Underage, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Necrophilia, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/kkscatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She loves her sister. The rest of the world can burn, and she's set it on fire a few times, but Raiya loves her sister too much to ever let anything happen to her. That's why she keeps her sister locked away: for safety.</i> (Note: reading the tags will spoil the story in a big way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to apologize for this story's level of fuckery, even (or maybe especially) if I had a lot of fun writing it. So, I'm sorry, and enjoy!

She loves her sister.

The rest of the world can burn, and she's set it on fire a few times, but Raiya loves her sister too much to ever let anything happen to her. That's why she keeps her sister locked away: for safety.

There are a great many people who would hurt Raiya now that she's formally taken over their father's businesses, both legal and illegal, and they would do it through Sophie. But if they can't get to Sophie, they can't do it, and that is all Raiya wants, in the end. For them to not be able to hurt Sophie.

Sophie never complains, of course. Raiya pets her black hair gently, kissing the top of her head, and then wraps both arms around Sophie's slim shoulders. Raiya's height and Sophie's lack thereof means that Sophie in Raiya's lap is comfortable, is normal, and they both remember it from the days when Sophie wasn't safe.

When neither of them were safe.

But that's not today. Today is safe. Today is the two of them in Sophie's apartment, Sophie humming and looking up at Raiya with big, brown eyes in a way that says, _Can we be in private for a little while?_

The bodyguards aren't comfortable, but they are _safe_. Raiya loves her sister too much to send them away completely, but she will take Sophie into the bedroom. There's four cameras--Sophie knows about all of them--but there aren't any other warm bodies in the room. It's just Raiya and Sophie.

"Alone at last," Raiya tells Sophie, once they're both sprawled out on the bed. It's bigger than it should be, really, and there are lots of pillows--Sophie loves pillows, even though Raiya used to steal all of them, before. Before they were safe.

She pets Sophie's hair again, slow and steady through the gorgeous curls that Raiya wishes she inherited. Sophie will always be the lucky one, though, and Raiya grins and presses a kiss against Sophie's forehead.

Sophie leans away a little, in that way that means she's afraid, that she doesn't want anyone watching. She's quiet, of course, always so quiet, but Raiya can hear the words in her head, _Rai-rai..._

Well, maybe she can't hear the exact words in her head, but Sophie is fine anyway, a warm, heavy weight next to Raiya in bed. She curls up against her sister happily. "Love you," she whispers, and Sophie whispers it back like an echo, her face hidden against Raiya's neck, lips brushing Raiya's skin.

"Sophie," Raiya whimpers, pulling Sophie closer. Sophie always starts it, always starts the interludes, and Raiya never says no. How could she?

For a moment it seems like nothing will happen, but then Sophie giggles against Raiya's neck and Raiya feels one hand creep down, Sophie's fingers brushing Raiya's dress up, exposing Raiya's skin. The air in the room is nice and warm, not cool the way it is in Raiya's own apartment. Sophie likes it warmer.

Raiya wriggles, gasping in a few short, whimpering breaths. She catches Sophie's hand and pushes it back by her side. "Not me," she says. Sophie's always so worried about Raiya, worried that Raiya find her pleasure, when she's not really the important one. Raiya's not the one who really deserves the pleasure.

Instead she gives the pleasure to Sophie, pressing Sophie onto her back and looking once more into her sister's pretty brown eyes. They have the same eyes, but everywhere else, Sophie is prettier. Smaller, more curves, petite the way that women are supposed to be. Younger, of course. Not a giant like Raiya, a freak of nature who inherited too many of their father's genes.

But she needs to not think about that, so she pushes those thoughts away, tickling Sophie to hear the little giggle and smiling because she treasures that giggle. Raiya treasures that giggle so much that it brings tears to her eyes, but she has a duty, so she treads through the tears, comes out the other side.

Sophie starts what she wants, but Raiya has to finish it.

She settles herself between Sophie's legs, kissing Sophie's smooth skin, smiling at the little gasp that Sophie gives. Always so quiet, but Raiya doesn't need big reactions. She likes Sophie's littler ones; they're more genuine.

"You're so beautiful," Raiya whispers as she lays her head against Sophie's leg, closing her eyes and inhaling. She finds Sophie's hand and brings it to her head, and bites her lip when Sophie's fingers tangle in her hair. Silent permission, Raiya remembers from before. Before they were safe.

You're my sister, so we can do this. No one can stop us. Not even _him_. The words will stay clear in Raiya's memory forever, even now that _he_ is gone, and Sophie's face when she said them, so determined. They share that strength of will.

Tears brim in Raiya's eyes again, and she blinks them away, presses her face harder against Sophie's thigh. Sophie's so warm, so quiet, but warm, she's very warm.

Raiya can feel it, drinks in the sensation gladly. "Just a minute, Soph," she whispers, and goes to the nightstand, retrieves the lubricant from it. Sophie has always had trouble getting wet, since they moved to the new apartment, but Raiya doesn't mind it. Not at all. It's just another of the things that make Sophie into who she is.

She spreads some on her fingertips, rubbing thumb and forefingers together until it's warm and then running her fingers down Sophie's slit, slow and gentle the way Sophie likes. Sophie's skin is so warm, hot, and pliant under Raiya's fingers.

Sophie's breath hitches and her hand, the hand that found its way back to Raiya's hair, tightens. Raiya smiles, making sure she spreads the lubricant around as much as she can before pushing two fingers inside of Sophie.

As before, Sophie catches her breath and then lets it out slow. The hand loosens, tightens again and Raiya takes that as a signal that she can keep going, so she does, moving her fingers in and out of her sister slowly but steadily.

Her other hand slips down between her legs. She knows she shouldn't, but she can't help it, can't help the heat that pulses between her legs, can't help that horrible, selfish desire to flick her fingers back and forth over her own clit. She shouldn't, should _not_ , but she can't stop.

Sophie sighs, shifting her legs a little, and Raiya takes that as signal to lean in, to let her forehead rest against Sophie's pubic bone and her face so close, so _close_.

She's not allowed to taste, though. Sophie doesn't like that, doesn't like being tasted, throws fits if anyone does that, even Raiya. So she doesn't and she rubs herself, curls her fingers desperately inside of Sophie, closing her eyes and leaning her cheek against the crease between leg and pelvis. Her eyes are pressed closed tightly; she moves entirely by feel.

Raiya's getting closer, and Sophie is too. She's breathing harder, and Sophie's hand has tightened its fingers again, and Raiya hears it, hears Sophie: "Raiya, Raiya. I can't--I can't--you're going to make me..."

The words are like a shot of pure adrenaline and Raiya can't hold back her own orgasm, can't stop herself from coming the way she should, if she wants to keep her sister safe. She shakes through her own orgasm and feels Sophie shaking through hers too, hears those whimpers and gasps and that sigh, that gorgeous sigh, that means she's finished.

Raiya pulls her fingers out, sobbing as she does. She can't do this; she can't face it. She can't keep Sophie safe. It won't work, not forever. Sooner or later someone will find her, someone will follow Raiya here.

She can't visit so much. It's been three times already in the last three weeks, and that's just too much. She has to keep her sister safe, she _must_ not fail. Raiya knows that she can, she _can_ succeed--Sophie is safe here in this little fortress.

Safe from the people who would hurt her, to hurt Raiya.

And all tired from orgasm, too, eyes half-open, lax expression on her face. She's beautiful even like that, though. Raiya cups her cheek, kisses her forehead. "My Sophie. I'll keep you safe."

Raiya will, too. Because she loves her sister, and that's all that matters, in the end.

\----

Barnes doesn't know what to say. He heard rumours--you can't be on the security team more than a couple hours without beginning to hear the stories about this _family_ \--but it's hard to separate fact from lie. There _are_ lies, too. Lots of them.

Plus it's different to _see_ it.

It's different to watch Raiya, his _boss_ Raiya, who was badass in every way and had proved herself competent and ruthless and everything else she needs to be to do what needed to be done, pick up her sister's body and carry it in the bedroom.

And to know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, what comes next.

He can't watch the screen, but he has to, so he watches it in bits and pieces. Watches Raiya put the hand on her head, watches her apply lube, watches her--holy fuck, watches her come, which is a really fucking weird thing. It's not like she's a child--Raiya's nearly thirty-five--but it's still. It feels wrong. So fucking wrong.

"How often does this happen?" he asks Hockner, who's seated behind him with Miley, playing a card game.

Hockner shrugs. "Couple times a month, maybe. If she had less to do, I think it'd happen more often."

Right. So this is the rest of his life: watching his boss fuck her sister's corpse twice a month, or more when she has time.

"What happens when it starts to decompose?" he asks, because he can't not.

Miley smirks. "You think she didn't see to that? It's all nanomachines inside of the body keeping it from, you know, stinking up the place. Or rotting."

Barnes has heard of things like that before, but--but.

No, he can do this. He isn't a pussy-footed coward and if he quits this job it will be back to the mines anyway. This might be a fuck-ton more fucked up than mining, but it is safer, and there is more chance for advancement.

"So, uh..." Barnes trails off, not sure how to phrase his question.

"So, uh, what?"

He clears his throat, looking down at the monitor, at Raiya talking to the dead body. She's smiling again, no sign of tears. "Is anybody considering getting her into some counseling?"

Miley snorts; Hockner laughs outright. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Barnes shakes his head. "No. How is she going to even _do_ anything when she's... like this?"

Miley just shakes his head, looking back down at his cards; it'll be up to Hockner to tell it like it is, Barnes supposes. He doesn't look forward to it.

"Look," Hockner says, softly. "You know how Sophie's a lot younger than Raiya?"

Well, yeah. They have different mothers, but the same father. Everyone knows that. "Yes?"

"Let's just say that Raiya was raised pretty crazy in the first place. She takes after her old man."

What does that even mean? Raiya's father, Duke, he had had a thing for women half his age, yes, but Barnes hasn't heard more than that. It happened before his time. "What?"

Miley compresses his mouth into a thin line. "Look, genius--who the fuck do you think gave birth to Sophie anyway?"


End file.
